The taming of the hobbits
by Finnigan
Summary: This is book four from Gollums point o of view. It tells how he led the hobbits through the dead marshes and shelobs lair. I think Gollum is misunderstood so this shows the other side of Gollum.
1. My precious

Hello! This is going to be book four from Gollum's point of view. It tells how Gollum led the hobbits through the dead marshes and through shelob's lair. I think Gollum is misunderstood and this story will show the other side of Gollum. I need to thank Aleydis and Sparkleygem for inspiring me to write something. (In other words it's their fault you're sitting here reading this!)  
  
THE TAMING OF THE HOBBITS  
  
Chapter One ~ The Nasty Hobbits  
  
" My precious, we're coming my precious. We hates bagginess, nasty thieves."  
  
Gollum had crept behind the hobbits through Moria and down to Nimrodel. When the fellowship took to boats Gollum laid on a log and paddled with hands and feet. He pursued the two hobbits once the fellowship had been broken, through the sharp rocks of Emyn Muil. Now he lurked behind a rock on the outer ridge of Emyn Muil. He kept watch on the hobbits as they discussed which direction to take.  
  
"Nasty hobbits, we hates them, we hates them. They stole our precious."  
  
Gollum hissed to him self as he watched Sam begin to descend down the cliff. Frodo hauled himself back up and was talking sternly to Sam.  
  
"Be patient and wait," Frodo said as he crouched to the ground and leant out to look down into the valley. "I think we can manage this, but light is fading."  
  
Sam, who doesn't approve of climbing, especially in failing light, was apprehensive.  
  
"What if you can't find somewhere to put your hands and feet?"  
  
Gollum rolled his eyes; he had had enough of sitting behind the rock.  
  
As he watched restlessly a darkness spread rapidly from the east, swallowing the sky. A high piercing shriek mingled with the roar of the wind and Gollum covered his ears for protection. His blood froze as he realized what the sound was. He saw Frodo lose his grip and fall. Sam called out to him but to no avail because the wind was whistling through Sam's ears and he couldn't hear Frodo's answers.  
  
The wind died slowly and the sky eventually cleared. Sam heard Frodo calling out but Gollum couldn't hear what he was saying. It started to rain and Gollum heard a roll of thunder in the distance. A big black cloud was moving across the sky, revealing the moon.  
  
"Nasty shivery light, we hates it, it hurts our eyes.  
  
Gollum hadn't noticed Sam rummaging in his bag. He had pulled out a coiled rope. It had been made by the people of Lorien and was silken grey. He hadn't seen the hobbits tie the rope to a tree stump and descend into the gully, he was to busy trying to hide from the moons nasty shivery light.  
  
By the time Gollum found shelter the hobbits had disappeared.  
  
"Nasty hobbits. Where did they go? Nasty thieves."  
  
He saw the rope, which shone a dull silver. He crept to the edge of the cliff, trying to avoid the moons light. Gollum recognized the rope as one made by Galadriel.  
  
"We hates it!" He exclaimed, "We hates Cate Blanchett too!"  
  
In Gollum's disgust he kicked the tree stump and the rope fell off of the tree stump and down into the darkness of the gully. What Gollum didn't know was that he had given Sam exactly what he wanted. At the bottom of the gully Sam and Frodo had been discussing how to get the special rope back, when it fell and hit Sam on the head. The hobbits found shelter to rest, where as Gollum had no intention of resting. Not yet anyway. 


	2. where issss it?

Disclaimer: This is for the first chapter too because I forgot to do one! Unfortunately Gollum doesn't belong to me. Luckily, neither do the cruel hobbits, or anyone else who happens to be mentioned!  
  
I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank my trusty thesaurus for helping me extend my command of the English language! I'd also like to say that  
  
I HATE HOBBITS!  
  
Any way enough about the nasty, smelly yucky hobbits, here's chapter two!  
  
Where isss it?  
  
Gollum began to climb down the cliff. His hands and feet were used to climbing and climbing down the cliff was almost as easy as walking. The hobbits thought that Gollum would have great difficulty climbing down the cliff because there weren't very many grips to put his hands and feet. Gollums hands and feet seemed to just stick to the cliff effortlessly.  
  
"Cautious, cautious, my precious. Don't let's them see us, no. Nasssty hobbits, they stole our precious and we wants it.  
  
Gollum was nearing the bottom of the cliff and began to get a strong scent of the hobbits, of his precious. He paused and looked around him inquisitively.  
  
"Ach, Sss! Cautious, my precious! More haste, less speed. We musssn't risk our neck, mussst we, precious, no, cautious."  
  
He continued descending precariously, keeping to the shadows.  
  
"Where isss it? It's ours and we wants it! Where is it my precious? Nasty hobbits, they stole our precious and we wants it."  
  
Gollum suddenly froze. He lifted his head and listened. Had he heard something about his precious? Maybe it was the wind, but it sounded like the ring, calling him. Gollum climbed down a few more feet and found nowhere to hold. He twisted round to try and go feet first, but he lost his grip completely and fell with a whistling shriek to the ground.  
  
Sam dived on top of Gollum but got more than he bargained for when gollum started to cling to his throat with slimy fingers. He also sunk his teeth into Sam's shoulder, which was no less than Sam deserved. What Gollum didn't expect was to find Sting so dangerously close to his throat. Gollum immediately released an angry Sam, who gave him a venomous look, and started whimpering.  
  
"Don't hurt us, don't let it hurt us my precious. Cruel little hobbitses. Jumps on us like cats on poor mices, we don't mean no harm, do we Smeagol? No we doesn't', we'll be nice to them if they're nice to us, won't we? Yess very nice, yess."  
  
"Well what do we do with it?" Sam pondered. "I say we kill it."  
  
Sobs welled up in Gollums throat.  
  
"Don't kill us, nice hobbits. We'll be nice, don't kill us."  
  
Frodo remembered a conversation he'd had with Gandalf, deep in the mines of Moria. He had no authority to deliberate death.  
  
"We won't kill you, but you must help us, if you can."  
  
"Yes, yes. Nice hobbits. Won't kill us, we helps them."  
  
Sam was indignant, but would never question his master's decisions.  
  
"Where are they going in these hard lands, we wonders?"  
  
Gollum was eager to get his hands on his precious. He had yearned for his precious for years. He could feel its power, corrupting him more and more. He flinched when the nasty ring bearer looked straight into his pale blinking eyes and said.  
  
"You have already guessed Smeagol. We are going to Mordor and I believe you know the way."  
  
"Ach, Sss. Leave us alone, we won't go there, not there. Sss. Ashes and pits and orcs. Nasty orcs, we hates them."  
  
"So you've been there. And you're being drawn back, aren't you?"  
  
Gollums back stiffened and arched. He clenched his fists and shrieked, a high ear piercing shriek, which turned to whining and then sobbing. He spoke in a different language and started arguing with himself. (A true sign of madness, especially when you lose.)  
  
"Leave me alone. You hurt me, I can't find it, and I'm tired."  
  
"I wants it"  
  
"I won't not for you, I won't"  
  
He collapsed to the floor, weeping.  
  
" They stole his precious and he's lost. Poor, poor Smeagol."  
  
Frodo and Sam where adamant that they wanted to continue but Gollum insisted that he wouldn't travel until the White Face (A.K.A, the moon) went away, so the hobbits rested.  
  
This was exactly what Gollum had intended. He was scared and did not want to go to Mordor. When the hobbits were sleeping, he would escape. What he didn't know was that the hobbits had made a silent agreement not to sleep, for they didn't trust Gollum. Gollum curled up and pretended to sleep. He opened his eyes a slit and listened to the hobbits breathing get heavier. When he was convinced that they were asleep gollum bounded into the darkness. Sam and Fordo ran after him and before long they had caught him. They accused him of going to get orcs. Gollum writhed and squirmed but the hobbits had to tight a grip on him so he lay still.  
  
Sam rummaged in his bag and pulled out the elven rope. He bound Gollum tightly and Gollum hissed and spat.  
  
"No, don't hurt us," he sobbed "Don't hurt us. It's burns, it tightens, it freezes!" He screamed in agony, but the hobbits showed no pity.  
  
"What promise can you give us that you won't run away?" Demanded Frodo.  
  
"Smeagol will be very good, Smeagol will swear never to let him have it," Frodo looked very smug and pleased with himself. "Please take it off us, it hurts." Gollum whined.  
  
"The precious is before you Smeagol, speak you promise."  
  
"Sss, yess, I promissse. Take it off us."  
  
Gollum writhed and tried to bite himself free, his screams pierced the night air. The hobbits reluctantly removed the rope because they feared enemies would hear Gollums screams. Gollum instantly jumped up and exclaimed,  
  
"Follow Smeagol, Smeagol knows the way he does, across the marshes, follow smeagol."  
  
Sorry if that wasn't very interesting but if you read this far you can't have been that bored! Anyway chapter three is coming soon! 


	3. chapter three

Hello! I'm sorry this chapter took AGES to upload! It's not a very interesting one it's just kind of leading up to something so you'll just have to stick with it and keep going.  
  
Any help would be *VERY* welcome because I need all the help I can get!  
  
E mails to: bunniesandflowers@hotmail.com  
  
Or you could just review. PLEASE! I haven't thought of the title yet but I promise I will, any suggestions for one would be helpful! Any I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading!  
  
Chapter three!  
  
The journey across the marshes was far from easy for the hobbits. Gollum had grown accustomed to traveling through these marshes. He moved fast and steadily making sure the hobbits could still see him. He had to earn their trust; he had to be near his precious. All he thought about all the way through the marshes was precious. "Here it is" he cried, "We can get out here! Smeagol went this way once, hiding from the Orcs. He led the hobbits down the ridge where there were stagnant pools and running water. Gollum splashed about in the water singing a song to himself  
  
"The cold hard lands They bites our hands They gnaws our feet The rocks and stones Are like old bones All bare of meat"  
  
The hobbits were growing tiresome; especially Sam and the nasty yellow face would be rising soon. Gollum hurried on following the gully eastward, intending to find somewhere to wait for the yellow face to pass. "Day is near" Whispered Gollum. The hobbits heard fear in his voice, perhaps he didn't realize day wasn't a materialistic thing and might harm him if he offended it. "Smeagol will wait here, where the yellow face can't see me." Smeagol curled up as if he was trying hide himself from the yellow face. Perhaps he thought if he couldn't see the yellow face it couldn't see him. "I would be glad of the sun but we too will wait here," said Frodo. While Gollum paddled in the stream he heard the hobbits talking to each other. They were debating something. Gollum pretended to be chasing something so he could move closer to listen. Sam still didn't trust him. Gollum heard him say that Smeagol might eat them whilst they were sleeping.  
  
"Humph" thought Gollum. I lead them all this way and he thinks *I* would eat *him*. Smeagol was really beginning to dislike Sam. "We must take some food" Said Frodo, loudly enough for Gollum to hear. "Are you hungry Gollum? We have only a little food, but enough to share." "Yessss we are famissssshed we are, my precious. Have they nice fissshes?" Gollum eyes were alight with hunger and greed as he eagerly awaited a nice big fish to eat. Sam the horrible mistrusting hobbit smirked and said "No we only have lembas. And water, if the water here is fit to drink." "Yesss, yesss nice water. Drink it, drink it. What is they got. Is it tasty?" Frodo gave Gollum a waver a lembas who smelt it. A spasm of disgust came over Gollums face. "Leaves from the elf country! Argh and Smeagol smelt it! Ach! You try to choke poor Smeagol! He can't eat hobbits food. He will starve and die. Poor Smeagol, poor Smeagol. And with that Gollum skulked back into the pool in search of *proper* food. 


End file.
